


[Suaressi]Te Amo

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 因为微博文章挂了，来ao3补档关于这篇：我最早的一篇Suaressi，2016年情人节写的。伪ABO，车技生涩，语言幼稚，见谅orz





	[Suaressi]Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> 因为微博文章挂了，来ao3补档
> 
> 关于这篇：  
> 我最早的一篇Suaressi，2016年情人节写的。  
> 伪ABO，车技生涩，语言幼稚，见谅orz

【情人节】（苏梅/ABO/NC-17）

 

 

⒈

 

Leo是个Omega。

这是几乎整个足球界的人都知道的事。

但是这不代表着这件事很正常。

事实上，在足球界乃至整个运动界Omega运动员都是十分罕见的存在。

大多数运动员都是Beta，不仅仅是因为Beta人口基数比较大，还因为他们比较稳定，不容易受各种突发情况的影响。当然这里的突发情况特指生理上的那种。他们不会受到发情期的困扰。而Alpha虽然数量不多，但几乎都占据了金字塔最顶层的那个金尖，毕竟Alpha先天条件和身体素质不是Beta能比的。

相比以上两类，Omega的缺陷就明显得多了。发情期就像一颗隐藏的定时炸弹。而抑制剂则如同慢性毒药，虽然可以帮助Omega伪装成Beta或Alpha，抑制发情期的影响，但却会对身体机能造成慢性损伤，作为一个运动员这当然无法当做长久之计。除非被Alpha标记并成为伴侣，发情期的影响才会减小。因此几乎所有俱乐部的青训系统在筛选小球员的时候都会格外注意，以免发生一些无法预料麻烦事。

而Leo作为一个Omega却成了足球运动员，这件事着实是个意外。

因为病痛的原因Leo很小就接受激素治疗，这一定程度上导致了他体内的激素的不规律，以至于性特征显现的时间比正常情况晚了好几年。而当他被发现是Omega的时候，他已经展现出了过人的天赋并且小有名气了。在俱乐部已经为了他做了诸多投资之后，就这样放弃这个天才少年，显然是高层不愿看到的。而对于Leo自己来说，让他放弃足球，无异于斩断了他新生的羽翼，和他支撑起家庭的唯一途径。于是在和俱乐部协商之后决定，俱乐部负责为他提供高质量的抑制剂减少对他的身体造成伤害，直到他找到合适的伴侣，而Leo则继续为巴萨效力。

但是大多数人不知道的是，他已经有伴侣了，只不过没有标记。

 

⒉

对于豪门俱乐部来说，整支球队都由Alpha组成的情况其实是十分普遍的。但是巴萨却是个例外，因为他们的头牌球星Lionel Messi是个Omega。按常理说一直身处众多高质量的Alpha中间，找到一个心仪的伴侣应该不是什么难事，但是事情到了Leo这里好像总会有些波折。

Luis的到来从某种层面来说使球队产生了很大的变化。这种改变不仅仅是指球队整体实力和攻击力的提升，还有一些有趣的地方。比如，球队里的单身Alpha队伍壮大了一倍。嗯，从一个人变成了两个人。Neymar起初对于他的到来表示十分的欢迎，毕竟终于不用一个人面对众多的高瓦数灯泡的轮番照射了。但是这种状态只维持了一个赛季。

因为就在这个赛季马上要结束的时候，发生了一个小小的意外。

 

⒊

Luis揉了揉自己突突直跳的太阳穴，看着窝在自己怀里的小个子有些发怔。即使刚醒来时的那阵不真实感已经散去，但是面对巨大的信息量和眼前颇具视觉冲击的画面他还是不免有些眩晕。但是最清楚不过的一点是——他，Luis Suárez，睡了自己的队友兼邻居，Lionel Messi。

Luis努力地拼凑着脑袋里混乱的记忆。

昨晚的庆功宴后，作为所有人中最清醒也是和Leo住的最近的一个，Luis自然而然接下了送喝醉的Leo回家的任务。这不是他第一次干了所以也没放在心上。更何况他其实非常非常的喜欢这份工作，尤其是喜欢正坐在他的副驾驶上做着梦的这个小个子。以至于等他发现还请不大对头时已经来不及了。这是他第一次接触到Leo的信息素，柔和的略带苦涩的味道混合着淡淡的薄荷般清爽的气息，几乎一下子将他包围，仿佛溺水一般透不过气来。感觉到身体里暴躁的因子迅速苏醒的Luis咒骂着，一把抱起座子上神志模糊的小个子，祈祷着他没有把抑制剂放在太难找的地方。但他怀里的小个子却一点儿也不安分，手臂一下子搂住了他的脖子，有些烫人的呼吸喷吐在他的脖颈上，还低声嘟囔着什么。“妈的！”他骂了一声，把怀里的人扔在了大床上转身要去找抑制剂，却被一下子拽住了。Luis毫无预兆地对视上那双褐色带着水气的眼睛，原本柔和的嗓音染着一丝不明的情绪，尾音有些沙哑:“……Luis？”

记忆的最后，Luis只记得自己骂了一句:“操！”

巴塞罗那清晨的阳光被白色窗帘柔化后洒在Leo白皙的皮肤上，但是原本美好的画面却因为那一个个紫红色的淤痕显得色情起来。小个子显然察觉到了身边的动静，长长的睫毛抖了抖，露出了那双明亮的眼睛。

Leo也不是毛头小子了，很快就搞清了情况。

“所以说……没有标记？”

“嗯，没有。”

得到Leo肯定的答案，Luis有些庆幸地松了口气，抬起头却看到他挣扎着下了床。

“……嘶！”下一秒小个子就倒在了厚厚的地毯上，疼的眯起了眼。“妈的！”

Luis看着嘟着嘴生闷气的Leo有些无奈，不顾他的挣扎一把把他捞进了怀里。“你是傻瓜吗。”

 

⒋

这场意外之后，两个人的关系变得有些微妙。

除了像以前一样一起上下班，偶尔还一起做个爱解决一下生理问题。

但是和炮友又有些不同。毕竟没有哪对炮友会打完炮还一起洗个澡然后搂着睡一宿还顺便帮忙做个早餐的……

虽然两个人都意识到这段关系的不正常，但是各怀自己的小心思的他们不约而同的选择了沉默。

 

⒌

Leo猛地一个前插，接球直接内切，一连串动作连贯而流畅。但是射门的一瞬间，他的左腿却与对方撞在了一起。

跟上的Luis本来要去抢被封出的皮球，余光一瞥却看到Leo皱着眉倒在地上，脚上的动作不自觉的慢了一步。裁判吹停了比赛，队友们全都围了上来。

直到看到他对着队医摆了摆手，Luis才放下点儿心。但是他没想到，仅仅几分钟后那个小个子就坚持不住下了场。

那场比赛Luis梅开二度帮助巴萨取得了胜利。但他们却一点儿也高兴不起来，赛后得到消息——Leo左膝韧带撕裂，伤停两个月。

在短暂的低沉气氛过后，更衣室里讨论起一个十分实际的问题——谁来帮忙照看Leo。毕竟Leo一直一个人住，而他这次伤的却是膝盖，实在是个麻烦事。

……

“我来。”听着他们七嘴八舌地讨论了半天，Luis终于忍不住插嘴。

整个更衣室的目光刷的一下子都聚了过来，看到他们眼里各不相同的情绪，Luis挑了挑眉没接话。

Luis一个人开车往回走，路过Leo家时看到屋里亮着灯。他停好车，来到他家门口。“又没有锁门……”Luis嘟囔了一句，直接推门走了进去。

Leo正靠在沙发上看着比赛录像出神，左膝打着绷带平放在沙发上。

“晚上吃东西了吗？”Luis一边问着一边向厨房走过去。

“没……诶？！”Leo答应了一声才回过神来。  
“你怎么……？”

Luis从拎着的袋子里拿出两个三明治，放进了微波炉。“我们商量好了，我负责照顾你，直到你恢复自理能力。”

“你……”Leo显然有些不满，但是却皱着眉头不说话。

Luis端着装有三明治的餐盘和一杯牛奶走过去。

“我不喝牛奶！”

“必须喝，对恢复有好处。”

“哼。”

看Leo喝完一杯牛奶，Luis接过杯子，把三明治递了过去。

Leo一边咬着三明治，眼神又回到了显示器上，电视上正播着Luis今天的那粒头球，他暗自嘟囔。“我要是再高一点儿……”

“那你还不喝牛奶。”

“……”

“……下次别再逞强了，”Luis在他旁边坐下，自顾自的说着，“……我会心疼。”

Leo手上动作一顿，扭过头来看着他，眼中满是措手不及的复杂情愫。

“Luis……唔……”

 

⒍

上一轮对莱万特的比赛的最后时刻，巴萨1:0领先，Luis中场接球直接传给右边跟上的Leo，Leo丝毫没有犹豫吸引了防守人注意力后又回传给了中路的Luis，帮助他取得了联赛第20粒进球。

“20个联赛进球，愿赌服输哦……”Luis一把将跑过来庆祝的Leo拉进怀里，在他耳边轻笑着。

情人节当晚……

Leo看着身旁的Luis，咬了咬牙，一翻身直接跨坐到了他的大腿上，脸颊和耳朵都染上一层粉色。

“情人节快乐，Luis。”

“情人节快乐，Leo。”

看着眼前认真的可爱的小个子，Luis一只手揽住他的腰，另一只手直接扣住了他的脑后。

“唔嗯……”

Luis先是轻轻的吮吸他柔软的唇瓣，听到他喉咙中的呜咽声，然后满意地微微用力啃咬。Leo顺从地分开唇瓣，Luis的舌尖便熟稔地探了进去。

Leo双手搂上Luis的脖子，灵巧的舌头迎上Luis的，然后又逗弄似的缩回去。但Luis却长驱直入，舌尖扫过他的齿龈，留下一丝丝麻痒，然后直接擒住了Leo的舌尖。

Luis原本搭在Leo腰上的手摸索着伸进了T恤的下摆，微烫的指尖抚摸上他腰侧的软肉，怀里的人不出意外的战栗了一下，熟悉的温润味道混合着清爽的薄荷香在空气中弥漫开来。

Luis搂着Leo站起身来，Leo的双腿缠上他的腰，小腹隔着布料紧紧贴着那散发着灼人的温度的炽热。

来到卧室两人直接倒在了大床上，原本就简单的衣着不一会儿都散落在了一旁的地板上。

“……嗯……Luis……”

Luis在Leo雪白的脖颈间落下一个个细碎的吻，舌尖顺着那曲线一路向下滑，留下一道晶莹的水痕。他啃咬上Leo漂亮的锁骨，一只手攀附上了他胸前的凸起，指尖的细茧轻轻摩擦不一会儿乳头就挺立起来。他俯下身含住另一颗舌尖轻巧地画着圆圈。

Leo的双手没进Luis的微微发硬的黑色发丝之间，手指卷曲着攥紧，拽起Luis重新吻上他。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。

Luis一个膝盖直接挤进了Leo两腿间，腰顺势一扭整个身体都贴了上来，两人硬挺的发疼的阴茎互相摩擦着，前端溢出透明的前液。

Luis一下子抬起Leo的双腿，他颤抖的挺立着的阴茎和湿的一塌糊涂的小穴全部暴露在他眼前。

Leo一只手遮住了眼睛，整个身体都因为欲望染上了漂亮的粉红色，“Luis……”

“我的Leo，你想要什么？”Luis低声咆哮着，喉咙中带着一丝沙哑的尾音，呼吸喷吐在Leo敏感的腿间。

“……要…你。”

Luis轻轻吻着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，然后猛地加大力道，留下一个红色的印记。而他的右手则直接探向了他的小穴。大量的液体让拓展变得简单了许多，两根手指轻松地进入，然后是三根。Leo颤抖地抓着Luis的头发，呼吸急促起来。

“……嗯…可以了……Lu……Luis……”

抽出手指，Luis低下头俯视着身下的小个子，猛地一入到底，“Leo，是我的。”

“唔嗯……”Leo双腿缠上Luis的腰，努力地想跟上他的节奏。

“操！”全部没入的一瞬间Luis低骂出声，然后直接开始顶动起来。Leo紧致又温热的内壁紧紧地吸附着他的阴茎，快感如潮水般拍打着他的神经。

Leo仰起头露出脆弱的脖子，身下汹涌的快感逼得他喘不过气来，像一条脱水的鱼一般大口的喘息着夹杂着压抑不住的呻吟，浑身都被汗水湿透了。

“……Luis…哈嗯…啊……”

Leo身体深处分泌出的润滑液因他们大幅度的动作而被一点点挤出体外，身下白色的床单被湿透了一大片。Leo猛地抓住身下的床单，感受到体内一个硬结慢慢地生成，  
“……嗯…要……要不行了……”

“妈的……”Luis强忍着射进Leo体内的冲动，手覆上他不断在他小腹处摩擦的阴茎，上下动作。

“……Luis，”Leo拉住他的脖子微微抬起上半身凑近Luis耳边，“标记我。”

Luis愣了一下，放慢动作对上了身下人的眼睛，像是想要确定些什么，“……Leo？”

“Luis……”他的声音已经带上了哭腔，“标记我……求你…”

“好。”

“……嗯唔…”Luis封住了Leo的唇，双臂紧紧地搂住他，就像要把他揉进自己身体里一般。

下一瞬间，Leo颤抖着解放在他的手掌里，白色的液体洒在小腹紧致有型的肌肉上。而Luis也一下子没入了他身体的最深处的那条通道里，释放在里面。

两个人紧紧相拥，在高潮的余韵下战栗着。Luis这才放开Leo被吻的红肿的嘴唇，吻上他因兴奋而变得湿漉漉的双眼，然后把自己的额头抵上了他的，凝视着那双褐色的眼睛。

“Te amo，mi Leo.”

“Te amo，mi Luis.”

 

-Fin-


End file.
